Tubevision Contest 37
(TL) |venue = , |winner = "Papaoutai" |windance = |vote = Each jury awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 38 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 36 |nex = 38 }} Tubevision Contest 37, often referred to as TVC 37, was the thirty-seventh edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Tripoli, Lebanon after Kristina Maria won the thirty-sixth edition with her song "Karma". Participants The submissions opened right when the thirty-sixth edition started. Thirty-eight countries confirmed participation in the edition with Marshall Islands and Rwanda making their debut appearances. Location Tripoli is the largest city in northern Lebanon and the second-largest city in the country. Situated 85 kilometres (53 miles) north of the capital Beirut, it is the capital of the North Governorate and the Tripoli District. Tripoli overlooks the eastern Mediterranean Sea, and it is the easternmost seaport in Lebanon. It holds offshore a string of four small islands, the only surviving islands of Lebanon. The largest of these islands, the Island of Palm Trees, was declared a protected reserve by UNESCO in 1992 for its rich ecosystem of trees, green sea turtles, and exotic birds. With the history of Tripoli dating back to the 14th century BCE, it is home to the largest fortress in Lebanon (the Citadel of Raymond de Saint-Gilles), and continues to be the second largest city (behind Cairo) in Mamluk architectural heritage. In ancient times, it was the center of a Phoenician confederation which included Tyre, Sidon and Arados, hence the name Tripoli, meaning "triple city" in Greek. Later, it was controlled successively by the Assyrian Empire, Persian Empire, Roman Empire, the Byzantine Empire, the Caliphate, the Seljuk Empire, Crusader States, the Mamluks, the Ottoman Empire and France. The Crusaders established the County of Tripoli there in the 12th century. With the formation of Lebanon, Tripoli, once equal in economic and commercial importance to Beirut, was cut off from its traditional trade relations with the Syrian interior and declined in relative prosperity. The city borders El Mina, the port of the Tripoli District, which it is geographically conjoined with to form the greater Tripoli conurbation. Awards Returning artists * AKB48 have previously represented Japan once. * Elin Lanto has previously represented Sweden once. * Danijela Martinović has previously represented Croatia twice. * Jenni Vartiainen has previously represented Finland once. * Jennifer Lopez has previously represented Puerto Rico and Cuba once. * Kati Wolf has previously represented Hungary once. * Katy Perry has previously represented Portugal and Ireland once. * Lady Gaga has previously represented Italy twice. * Malú has previously represented Spain once. * Marco Mengoni has previously represented Italy once. * Myahri has previously represented Turkmenistan three times. * Priyanka Chopra has previously represented India once. * Snoop Dogg has previously represented Australia once. * Westlife have previously represented Ireland once. National selections Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The voting started on 8 September 2013 with the first semi-final. After some delays the results came on 14 September 2013 and the second semi-final started one day later with. The second semi-final results came on 20 September 2013 along with the grand final which finished on 28 September where the final results were announced. Rwanda won the contest with one hundred and fifty-six points, just six points over the runner-up, the United States. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions